


revolutionary texts

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is a Mess, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Banter, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Human Diaster Alexander Hamilton, Texting, chatfic, well mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: a series of texts between the Rev squad & co, and the chaos that comes with it
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & Thomas Jefferson, Aaron Burr & Thomas Jefferson & James Madison, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Thomas Jefferson & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	revolutionary texts

**Author's Note:**

> nickname key:
> 
> Hamilton - Alexander Hamilton/a mess  
> Laurens - John Laurens/snitch  
> Hercules - Hercules Mulligan  
> Angelica - Angelica Schuyler/kick names take ass  
> Eliza - Eliza Schuyler  
> Burr - Aaron Burr/trapped  
> Lafayette - Lafayette

**[Alexander Hamilton added ‘John Laurens’ ‘Hercules Mulligan’ ‘Lafayette’ ‘Aaron Burr’ ‘Eliza Schuyler’ and ‘Angelica Schuyler’ to ‘the vibe zone’]**

_ Alexander Hamilton: hello gang  _

_ John Laurens: ohohohoho what do we have here  _

_ Aaron Burr: Oh god. _

_ Alexander Hamilton: now we can all stay in contact !!! _

_ Aaron Burr: Is that the only reason you made this chat? _

_ Hercules Mulligan: wow, called out immediately  _

_ Alexander Hamilton: no _

_ Alexander Hamilton: I started a fight with Lee and Seaburry and now they’re planning to gut me  _

_ Aaron Burr: oh my god. _

_ Eliza Schuyler: what did you say? _

_ Alexander Hamilton: Lee said he had a headache and I was like “is it from your single braincell working hard to give you coherent thoughts?” _

_ Aaron Burr: lord give me strength  _

_ Aaron Burr: Alexander you can’t keep doing this  _

_ Alexander Hamilton: nobody can technically stop me  _

_ Lafayette: Alexander, how do you keep doing this to yourself _

_ Alexander Hamilton: immense talent  _

_ Angelica Schuyler: he has an uncanny ability to piss anyone and everyone off  _

_ Alexander Hamilton: wow I’m really feeling the love here  _

_ Angelica Schuyler: am I wrong? _

_ Alexander Hamilton: no :(  _

_ Angelica Schuyler: exactly  _

_ Hercules Mulligan: ew _

_ Hercules Mulligan: Sorry Burr, I just don’t know how you manage to get along with Charles Lee of all people  _

_ Aaron Burr: with great difficulty  _

_ Lafayette: AHSHDHDJD _

_ Aaron Burr: He’s not too bad once you get to know him _

_ Alexander Hamilton: He’s an asshole, he’s literally never been nice to me _

_ Aaron Burr: that’s because he’s in general an asshole, and because he hates your guts  _

_ Alexander Hamilton: I assure you it’s mutual  _

_ John Laurens: wow  _

_ John Laurens: I cant believe Burr just killed Alex without hesitation  _

_ Alexander Hamilton: you guys are MEAN  _

**[Angelica Schuyler changed ‘Alexander Hamilton’ to ‘a mess’]**

  
  


_ a mess: RUDE  _

_ Hercules mulligan: but not exactly wrong  _

_ a mess: slander  _

_ Hercules Mulligan: you walked directly into a glass door 2 hours ago while trying to convince John to shave all his hair off  _

_ John Laurens: it was a convincing argument until that  _

_ Eliza Schuyler: oh my lord  _

_ a mess: I did no such thing thank you  _

_ a mess: don’t remember, didn't happen _

_ John Laurens: we remember  _

_ Lafayette: so does Jefferson lmao _

_ Hercules Mulligan: laf no why _

_ John Laurens: laf we were trying to avoid that smh  _

_ Lafayette: oopsie _

_ a mess: WYM JEFFERSON SAW IT  _

_ a mess: OH NO _

_ Aaron Burr: oh here we go  _

_ a mess: THIS IS DREADFUL _

_ a mess: HE’LL NEVER LET ME LIVE IT DOWN  _

_ John Laurens: Alex it will be fine  _

_ Aaron Burr: probably  _

_ John Laurens: Burr no!!! _

_ Angelica Schuyler: Please don't egg him on  _

_ a mess: I need to move countries  _

_ a mess: gonna go become a hermit somewhere  _

_ John Laurens: it’ll be fine Alex  _

_ John Laurens: for one, you are incapable of staying out of things  _

_ John Laurens: secondly  _

_ John Laurens: you can kick Jefferson’s ass any day _

_ Aaron Burr: please don’t  _

_ Angelica Schuyler: Hamilton wouldn’t be himself, if he wasn’t starting a fight  _

_ a mess: you know I had to do it to ‘em  _

_ John Laurens: hell yeah _

_ Hercules Mulligan: no you did not  _

_ Lafayette: when has that ever stopped Alexander before _

_ Eliza Schuyler: There’s always a first time for everything? _

_ Angelica Schuyler: it’s cute that you think so  _

_ John Laurens: tbt when hamilton got into a debate with Jefferson that genuinely lasted 4 hours before we got kicked out  _

_ a mess: and I’d do it again  _

_ a mess: but also  _

**[a mess changed ‘John Laurens’ to ‘snitch’]**

_ snitch: HEY RUDE _

_ a mess: get wrecked John  _

_ snitch: where is the LOYALTY  _

_ snitch: fake hoes smh  _

**[Angelica Schuyler changed their name to kick names take ass]**

_ snitch: SHAHDJDJDND ANGELICA  _

_ Eliza Schuyler: oh my lord pt2  _

_ Hercules Mulligan: I’m not even surprised anymore honestly  _

_ Aaron Burr: I wish I was  _

_ Lafayette: I’m surprised you haven’t left yet, Burr _

_ Aaron Burr: … _

_ Aaron Burr: Hamilton turned off my ability to leave chats  _

_ Aaron Burr: trapped _

_ kick names take ass: imprisoned  _

**[snitch changed ‘Aaron Burr’ to ‘trapped’]**

_ trapped: that is a fair way to describe this  _

_ Hercules Mulligan: nO  _

_ a mess: yeeHAW  _

_ snitch: *tips my cowboy hat at you daintily* _

_ a mess: Hsdjdhhdhdjdjdjdjfnfn _

_ Lafayette: smxndndndnfnfn  _

_ Hercules Mulligan: I need a nap  _

_ Eliza Schuyler: join the club  _

_ a mess: and THATS on being a college student  _

_ Lafayette: we learn but at what cost  _

_ trapped: everything  _

_ Angelica Schuyler: a night of sleep  _

_ a mess: sleep is for the weak _

_ snitch: I HATE mornings  _

_ a mess: yes we worked that out when we woke you up for your 8AM CLASS and you told us to fuck off  _

_ Lafayette: so violent, _

_ snitch: laf I have literally heard you threaten to eat someone b4 _

_ snitch: you can’t judge _

_ Eliza Schuyler: WHAT _

_ Hercules Mulligan: I still can’t believe you signed yourself up for an 8am class  _

_ snitch: neither can I _

_ snitch: I am regretting it okay- _

_ Hercules Mulligan: oh I’m sure you are  _

_ a mess: serves you right for being drunk while selecting your classes _

_ snitch: I thought it was a good idea  _

_ kick names take ass: John wtf  _

_ Eliza Schuyler: John oml  _

_ snitch: I am aware that it was Not my biggest brain move _

_ snitch: but gods it was fun at the time _

_ trapped: somehow I’m not even surprised  _

_ Hercules Mulligan: if you just lower your expectations _

_ Hercules Mulligan: then you’re never disappointed  _

_ Hercules Mulligan: it’s done wonders  _

_ snitch: I don’t know whether to be offended or not  _

_ trapped: wow, you’re so big brain _

_ Hercules Mulligan: thanks I hold onto the squads braincell _

_ trapped: I can tell _

_ a mess: I’d be offended but it’s true  _

_ Lafayette: what is it you people say?  _

_ Lafayette: get rekt  _

_ snitch: LAF YOU SPEAK FLUENT ENGLISH _

_ snitch: and NOBODY SAYS THAT  _

_ Lafayette: ;) xoxo  _

_ snitch: bad  _

_ trapped: Thomas does this to me too, it’s Insufferable  _

_ a mess: fucking Jefferson _

_ a mess: how can to even stand to be around the guy??? _

_ trapped: He’s a friend  _

_ snitch: sounds fake but okay _

_ trapped: isn’t Lafayette also friends with Thomas? _

_ Lafayette: yes  _

_ a mess: no  _

_ snitch: we’re ignoring it  _

_ trapped: ah  _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! I finally caved and actually wrote something for the Hamilton fandom, so I guess this is just my life now-
> 
> https://discord.gg/JjqDETh - Hamilton discord server, if y’all ever wanna vibe 
> 
> feel free to send prompts on tumblr! @forestgreengirl


End file.
